


Light at the End of the Tunnel

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Just an hour ago, they got a call from Winston. We're picking up strange energy readings fifty kilometres from your location, he said. I want you to check it out, report your findings. It’s supposed to be their vacation and Baptiste was hesitant. They haven’t had a proper day off in almost six months, this time was owed, and the last thing Baptiste wanted to do was jump back into work mode. Genji though, mission-ready at a moment’s notice, agreed.It was most likely a trap. He and Genji were using aliases, and the fact that these readings appeared so close to their present location was more than coincidental. But they’ve worked their way through tough situations—they could handle whatever was waiting for them.Or so Baptiste thought.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Genji Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingcnidarians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/gifts).



> Thank you, my dear friend ❤

It’s supposed to be their vacation.

They’re in Japan. Baptiste has never been and Genji wanted to show off the sights. From the Sakura festival in Kyoto to visiting every castle still standing today, it has been great to get away from the stress of work and missions, and relax. To eat amazing food, explore bars and clubs. Falling asleep and waking up beside Genji has been amazing, something they haven’t yet dared to do on base yet.

But just an hour ago, they got a call from Winston. _We're picking up strange energy readings fifty kilometres from your location_ , he said. _I want you to check it out, report your findings._ It’s supposed to be their vacation and Baptiste was hesitant. They haven’t had a proper day off in almost six months, this time was _owed_ , and the last thing Baptiste wanted to do was jump back into work mode. Genji though, mission-ready at a moment’s notice, agreed. 

Ultimately, it was their duty to investigate. There was no way for anyone on the watchpoint to arrive at their location in a timely manner, and there was a chance they could lose the opportunity. The readings were coming from an industrial complex which houses a retired omnium. The fear of an omnium starting up is present in everyone’s minds and _if_ this was the worst-case scenario then they _had_ to investigate.

They didn’t know what to expect. The drive to the complex was spent wondering if the omnium would be activated. Would it be swimming with omnics infected with the God Program, armed to the teeth and ready to attack? Would the two of them be able to put a stop to it all _if_ it was what the world feared?

The closer they got to the complex, the stronger the readings became. They isolated the energy signature to the omnium’s warehouse, and fortunately for them, the omnium was still deactivated. Baptiste expected trouble to be waiting for them in any case; _something_ had to be causing the readings. 

It was most likely a trap. He and Genji were using aliases, and the fact that these readings appeared so close to their present location was more than coincidental. But they’ve worked their way through tough situations—they could handle whatever was waiting for them.

Or so Baptiste thought.

The warehouse was initially empty. They were at the source of the readings, and there was nothing waiting for them: no people, no omnics, just row after row of abandoned, dusty boxes. 

Then, they lost communication with Winston, receiving nothing but static from the other end of the com. Immediately after, they detected the heat signature of a second person. They just had enough time to hide when the person stepped into view.

Baptiste didn’t immediately recognise them. Genji, though, he stood up and revealed their position. He had his shuriken drawn and so did the other person, standing in the same stance as Genji was. The other person was in armour, black and red, and he was also cyberized, but it was rougher, with wires connecting various implants. Strangely, they were in the same places as Genji’s.

They remained in that silent standoff until another person walked through the door. He was a kid, mid-twenties at most, green-dyed hair and looking sharp as fuck in a tailored suit. Acted like he owned the place as he strutted inside. Genji and the other person recognised _him_. Red and black armour was the first to react, though, a response so visceral, so _fast_ it is a miracle he didn’t take the head off green hair with how fast he _dashed_ over to him, the blade of his wakizashi kissing his neck. 

That’s when it clicked into place. Baptiste hasn’t seen many pictures of Genji prior to his current look, but he does remember one photo from his Blackwatch days. Somehow, the Blackwatch version of Genji, a _past_ version of him, was present in this location.

Genji was immediately between them, trying to pull them apart, and Baptiste raced over to help. It was a mess of yelling, of accusations of spying, of personal attacks and Talon tricks, but the moment the words, _how are you here?_ were uttered, Baptiste had that dawning realisation. Genji had green hair at one stage of his life prior to it being upended. If Blackwatch was here, then it stood to reason that _another_ Genji could too.

And that’s where Baptiste finds himself now—between them, prying them apart lest they kill each other.

Genji pulls Blackwatch away while Baptiste body-blocks green hair. As he looks down at the kid, he notes the fire, the _desire_ burning in his eyes—something he's seen in his Genji's eyes a thousand times before.

“Shit,” green hair says, licking his lips. “You’re tall.”

Baptiste frowns. He can _hear_ Genji in those words. His Genji has _said_ those exact words before. “If I step away for a moment to figure out what the hell is going on, can I trust you’ll stay put?”

The kid gives a single nod and Baptiste takes a step away—just a step, keeping him in arm’s reach as Genji deals with Blackwatch. Their conversation is quiet, and after a moment Genji approaches, tilting his head to speak out of earshot of both of them.

“Something is very wrong,” Genji says. He has his mask on, his voice is too neutral to get a read on his thoughts.

“Are you okay, though?”

Genji inhales and exhales deeply. “It is unnerving seeing them. Seeing _me_ .” His eyes are on Blackwatch, then he tilts his head to look at his younger self. Baptiste gives him a moment with a silent hand on his shoulder. No doubt processing _this_ must be monumental.

After a moment, Genji turns his attention back to Baptiste. “Can you get in contact with Winston?”

Baptiste taps his com, getting nothing but static in return. “No.”

Genji draws in a breath then pauses, cocking his head. Baptiste glances to Blackwatch, he is mirroring Genji’s actions. “We are not alone,” Genji whispers.

“They are not with me,” Blackwatch says, drawing his shuriken. “ _You_ ,” he spits at his younger self.

The youngest Genji _tsks_ as he pulls a small gun from a holster inside his jacket. “I work alone.”

“Ambush?” Baptiste asks.

“I do not know,” Genji replies, “but we must leave. There are several of them.”

“We’ve got the car,” Baptiste says. “Follow me.” He leads them out the way he and Genji came, but the car isn’t there. Was it stolen? “What…”

“How did _you_ get here?” Genji asks Blackwatch.

“On foot. The rest of the team is in a safehouse ten kilometres away.”

“They might be able to help,” Genji replies. “Can you contact them?”

Blackwatch presses his fingers to his ear, then he shakes his head. “I lost contact when I approached the building.

“So did we,” Baptiste says. His eyes meet Genji’s youngest self. “You?”

“I am here on a job. I have a hotel room nearby we can retreat to.”

“Do you have cell reception?” Genji asks.

His younger self frowns, pulling out his phone. “Yeah.”

“Then that is our best option,” Genji says. “Lead the way.”

They follow the youngest Genji onto the street, and everything feels _different_. It’s busier, the streets are bustling. There isn’t a cloud in the sky, which is strange because it was threatening to rain on the drive up. Physics isn’t Baptiste’s strongest suit, but if he were to guess, they somehow travelled back to the youngest Genji’s time. The drop of communication, not only for them but for Blackwatch fits that story. So does the weather, the fact that this side of town is as busy as it is. Baptiste pulls his phone out of his pocket, and he has no cell reception either.

Tracer can manipulate time with her chronal accelerator, so the theory is there. The shoe fits, but as to _how_ or _why_ , Baptiste is at a loss. 

They approach a hotel, the same hotel which was boarded up when they passed on their way to investigate the energy fluctuation. More proof that they are out of time. Stepping inside the lobby, it’s clearly high end—it’s all marble countertops and fancy carpet, and has a penthouse which Genji’s younger self leads them to. 

Young Genji closes the front door behind them, locking it. Baptiste stays by his Genji’s side in the kitchenette as Blackwatch sits on the couch. He can’t help but look between Genji’s younger versions; Blackwatch who looks ready to end them all with a single strike of his katana, and his youngest self who unholsters a Glock strapped to one shin, a knife on the other, as well as a second dagger, tucked into his pants at his waist. He loosens his tie, entering the adjoining bedroom and when he emerges a moment later, his jacket is gone, revealing the silken waistcoat underneath, the top two buttons of his shirt are undone and he has a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

Wordlessly, he enters the kitchenette, plucking four glasses from a cupboard and pouring at least three fingers in each glass. Genji takes one as does Baptiste, Blackwatch though, the death glare from across the room would see Young Genji, if not the three of them in the kitchenette dead before they hit the ground.

No one utters a word, and the longer the silence stretches, the more awkward it becomes. Baptiste tries to make sense of the situation, but there are too many unknowns. Why, between the three time periods, were they taken here and not the others? What reason, what motivation is there to have three versions of Genji in one time?

Baptiste doesn’t usually drink on the job, but he takes a modest sip of the whiskey, savouring the burn in his throat. He doesn’t take his eyes off his Genji, who still hasn’t taken off his faceplate. He supposes that it’s possible the other two Genji’s might not know that he is their older self. His Genji’s gaze hasn’t shifted from Blackwatch. Whether it’s stirring up memories of an emotionally and physically taxing past, or simple distrust, Baptiste doesn’t know. All he can do right now is be there for his Genji, he does it with a simple brushing of his arm against Genji’s.

Right now, Baptiste has to say that between the three Genji’s, he’s most worried about Blackwatch. The youngest Genji might have shown off his impressive lot of weapons he’s left in plain view, but Blackwatch has anger and resentment clearly written on his face. He could dash over right now and kill them all with one single stroke of his katana or wakizashi before they even _realise_ what’s happened. He was absolutely ready to lay into the youngest Genji in the warehouse without a moment’s hesitation.

Their one saving grace is that his Genji will act if Blackwatch goes down that path. 

“Fine, I’ll bite,” Younger Genji says, breaking the tense silence. “What the _fuck_ is going on?”

Blackwatch’s gaze shifts to his younger self, but he doesn’t say anything. Genji looks towards his younger self too but then turns his attention back to Baptiste. 

“I must talk with my associate,” Genji says. “Alone.”

The youngest Genji shrugs. “Whatever. Bedroom’s over there.” He gestures to the adjoining room with the flick of his head.

“Can I trust that you won’t kill each other?” Genji asks. The question was directed to both of his younger selves, but he is looking at Blackwatch. 

Blackwatch gives a single nod, while his youngest self smirks slyly, leaning against the countertop. “Sure thing,” he says, pouring himself more whiskey.

Baptiste inhales and exhales deeply, following behind Genji. He wonders if the kid even knows that the two other versions of Genji are him from the future. He goes to close the door behind them but Genji places a hand on it.

“I do not trust them,” Genji whispers.

“Fair enough,” Baptiste replies. He turns to keep a watchful eye on both of them. “How are you doing?”

“I’m…” Genji inhales and exhales deeply. “I’m okay.”

“Do you think they actually are younger versions of you?”

“They are. This assignment that—that _green-haired_ me is on… _I_ have never visited this part of town before.”

Baptiste frowns. “So, what you’re saying is, _you_ never encountered your older selves, not when you were a kid, _nor_ while in Blackwatch?”

“No.” 

Baptiste hums. “How did this happen then?”

“I don’t know. As far as I am aware, time travel to this degree is impossible.”

“If the readings from the warehouse were temporal...”

“It makes sense. Though if the readings were similar to ones given off by Tracer’s chronal accelerator, I don't understand why Winston didn’t warn us.”

“Maybe they were different,” Baptiste says. He looks at the two younger Genji’s as they stare at each other. He wishes he paid more attention to Winston when he was talking about how the accelerator worked. Not that the information would be useful right now, they don’t know _how_ they got here in the first place. But someone somewhere _is_ responsible. “The people approaching the warehouse, do you think they were involved?”

Genji shrugs. “It is a theory. The question is _why?_ ”

“Why indeed,” Baptiste murmurs. He shifts his gaze to Genji. “So what do you want to do?”

“We stay here for a day or two, lay low, then figure out how we can get back to our own time.”

“And until then?”

“We hope they don’t kill each other—”

“You got a problem?!”

“I _seriously_ need to know what the _fuck_ happened to you.”

Genji sighs deeply. “We spoke too soon,” he says, making his way back into the room.

“I _demand_ to know what is happening,” Blackwatch says, standing as he eyes Genji. “Did you do this? Make this—this _poor_ facsimile of _me_ standing here?”

“Excuse _me?_ ” the youngest Genji sputters. He approaches Blackwatch with heavy footsteps, Genji stands between them as Blackwatch reaches for his wakizashi resting on the base of his spine. Young flies off the handle, cursing in Japanese and Blackwatch joins in. Genji is trying his hardest to placate them but right now he’s in the firing line to get hurt himself—

“ _QUIET!_ ”

The three Genji’s stop, simultaneously looking at him. Baptiste tries to take in a breath, but it’s too quick and shallow to properly stop him from _shaking_ under their respective gazes.

Young steps away first, a sly, twisted smirk on his lips. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m turned on. That growl has me feeling _things_.”

Baptiste narrows his eyes at the youngest Genji as he picks up his glass off the counter, none too subtly eyeing Baptiste up and down. He gives Blackwatch a cold, hard stare, Blackwatch throws his hands up and sits back down, leaving Genji standing in the middle of the room alone.

“A moment,” Baptiste growls, jerking his head. Genji approaches, and this time, Baptiste opts to stay in the room, in plain view of both Genji’s. “You need to tell them who you are. Right now, you are a stranger behind a mask. If they see that you’re you, they might be a little more trusting.”

“I don’t know if that would work. What if it makes things worse?”

There is a fragility in Genji’s voice, and Baptiste _hates_ right now that he cannot see his face. He gently places his hands on Genji’s shoulders. “I don’t think this can get any worse,” he murmurs, smiling softly. “Do you think that Blackwatch would be better or worse knowing you’re the light at the end of the tunnel?”

“I am hardly a light—”

“You are to me,” Baptiste says. “But seriously, if you were your, what, twenty-seven, twenty-eight-year-old self, and you saw a thirty-eight-year-old version of you at peace with what happened, with a hot piece of ass like me,” he smiles when Genji chuckles, “would it make you trust yourself more or less?”

“More, I suppose. Though, I would be jealous that _he_ has you and _I_ don’t.”

“And clearly the feeling is mutual if that comment from your youngest self is anything to go by.”

“We—I? Have excellent taste in men,” Genji says with a shrug. Then he sighs. “I worry for my youngest self, though. Seeing what he will become will be difficult.”

“How long before… the incident?”

Genji sighs. “The green hair was one of my final acts of rebellion. Days, perhaps. A couple of weeks at most.”

“That’s so soon,” Baptiste whispers, eyes fitting to his youngest self. His heart aches—what he wouldn’t do to spare him the pain of everything that is about to crash down on him. But if he were to do that, then Baptiste wouldn’t get this version of Genji, the one standing in front of him here and now. And, _if_ they have been thrown back in time, then there is no saying what would happen _if_ they warned Genji and stopped the attack from happening. Would his Genji cease to exist?

Baptiste’s gaze shifts back to his Genji. “Right now, he’s seen that he becomes Blackwatch. Let him see you, for the same reason that Blackwatch should see you.”

“That I am with a hot piece of ass?”

Baptiste affectionately rolls his eyes. “That you shed that anger and hatred and resentment that Blackwatch is holding so close to the surface. And that you will eventually get this piece of ass.”

“He did seem a little more interested in you than I would like.”

“Right from the first moment,” Baptiste smirks. “Jealous?”

Genji doesn’t give him a response. He reaches up, removing both components of his faceplate. He places them on the table beside the weapons dropped by his youngest self. Meeting Baptiste’s gaze, Baptiste gives a warm smile and an encouraging nod, and taking a deep breath, he turns around.

There is a moment of silence as both younger versions analyse the oldest Genji. After more than a few moments, the youngest Genji speaks: “You’re him.”

“I am,” Genji says. “I am also you.”

“He was telling the truth…” the youngest Genji places a hand over his mouth. His eyes are focused on the floor, they dart back and forth as if searching for answers. “How?”

“We do not know,” Genji replies. “We suspect the readings were temporal in nature, a means to draw myself across time to this location.”

“But I wasn’t here in my past,” Blackwatch says.

“Neither was I. Which is why it makes sense as to why we’re in _his_ timeline,” Genji says, gesturing to his youngest self.

“A trap?” Blackwatch suggests.

Genji shrugs. “They might have figured out…”

“And this was a means to get all of us…” Blackwatch says. “But why only us three? Why not an older version of us?”

“Dead?”

“Not in the country,” Baptiste offers.

“Perhaps,” both Blackwatch and his Genji say.

“What _are_ you talking about?” the youngest Genji asks, frustration heavy in his words. “ _Who_ might have figured out _what?_ ”

“We cannot say,” Genji says quickly, his gaze hard on Blackwatch.

Baptiste isn’t entirely sure to _whom_ they’re referring, but if he were to guess, it’s the clan. Kill all Genji’s in as many timelines as they can. Finally finishing what was started, and what they are yet to start. Baptiste was in Talon in this time period, and as far as he was aware, Talon wasn’t interested in the Shimada, let alone interested in having a presence in Japan. There could be another group at play Baptiste doesn’t know about, but the clan makes the most sense.

“So... what happens to me?”

“We cannot say,” Genji repeats.

The youngest Genji groans. “You sound like my father, keeping business away from me whenever I ask.” His gaze settles on Blackwatch, analysing. “Well at least I’ll look badass in the future, I’m really digging the red eyes and wires. I always wanted cybernetics but Father would never allow it—”

“This is not an enjoyable experience. I am in constant agony, a pain so immeasurable it is almost impossible to function. Vengeance is my only motivator, the reason why I get out of bed every morning—”

“Vengeance?” Young says, eyes wide. His gaze shifts to Genji. “Do you get it? Is that why you look streamlined as _fuck_ now?”

“I cannot say,” Genji replies. 

Baptiste supposes telling Blackwatch that he will eventually reconcile with his brother, the man who is responsible for that immeasurable pain would be too much for him to handle. But also, he has heard stories from Hanzo, and he said they were close as children. _That_ knowledge could be dangerous in young Genji’s hands.

“What I can say though,” Genji continues, “is that you will eventually find peace. Angela will eventually perfect the cyberization, the pain will dissipate.”

“Impossible,” Blackwatch mutters. “Unless I find my vengeance.”

Genji remains silent. Perhaps that thought, that non-confirmation of the unknown will be enough to appease his mind. 

“You will be loved,” Genji says quietly. “I know what you are feeling. I know how _I_ felt. Baptiste…” Genji glances over his shoulder, smiling softly. “Baptiste is the light at the end of the tunnel. _Our_ tunnel.”

“So he _is_ your boyfriend then,” the youngest Genji says. Baptiste meets his gaze as he openly checks Baptiste out again. “Good to see we still have excellent taste in men.” Then, his eyes meet Genji’s, he smirks deviously. “ _If_ you’re me, then what is our deepest, darkest desire?”

Blackwatch rolls his eyes. “I am _not_ partaking in this,” he mutters, walking towards the door. “Fuck you all.”

Genji reaches forward, grasping his arm. “I am proof that things will be better.”

“You are a _possible_ future.”

“I’m still waiting,” the younger Genji singsongs. He winks when Baptiste makes eye contact with him.

Genji catches it and he throws his youngest self a glare.

“You _know_ that just makes it hotter,” his youngest self says. “Besides, if you are who you say you are, I’m going to need confirmation that _I_ can trust you.”

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Genji gives his youngest self his full attention. “Our deepest, darkest desire is to fuck ourselves.”

“Well,” the youngest Genji says, grinning. “Isn’t it a shame that we’re stuck in this hotel room for fuck-knows-when, with nothing to do?”

Looking like both Genji and Blackwatch are at their wit’s end, Baptiste steps in. He’s slow, cautious, the last thing he wants to do right now is to make Blackwatch feel trapped. “It isn’t safe for you to leave right now,” he murmurs. “Your team most likely isn’t in the safehouse. You’ve got nowhere to go.”

“I can just _go_ ,” Blackwatch growls.

“Please, don’t,” Baptiste says. “Things are dark now, I can only imagine, but you will be free. You will be loved. _I_ will love you.”

“I gotta say,” the youngest Genji says, “you’re fucking badass. _I’m_ in love with you.”

“I… I need a moment,” Blackwatch says. Genji lets go of him and wordlessly, he falls back onto the couch. He _smiles_.

“I never smiled like that at this stage of my life,” Genji whispers.

“Is that a good thing?” Baptiste asks.

Genji nods. He sits on the couch beside Blackwatch, leaving a respectable couch cushion’s distance between them as he levels his youngest self a hard glare. “You think _now_ is the time to indulge in your childish game?”

“ _Our_ childish game,” the youngest Genji says, approaching his oldest self, looking sly as a fox. “It was a gamble honestly, physically you’ve changed, mentally too, but I know, the little hints you’ve dropped, the way you look and him,” he gives Blackwatch a subtle flick of his head, “and me, you want it.”

Genji remains stock still as his youngest self slowly reaches out, cupping his face. Baptiste approaches now, ready to strike if his youngest self does anything stupid. But, much to his surprise, Genji _leans_ into the touch.

“Let me take care of you,” the youngest Genji says. Then his gaze shifts to Blackwatch, he reaches out with a hand, and slowly, places a hand on his knee. “Both of you.”

Baptiste feels his pulse quicken. It’s not jealousy, though, it’s the thought of being between the three of them, having three Genji’s on him, in him, touching and petting and whispering filthy things into his ear. 

It’s probably the most irresponsible thing he could be doing right now. He should be the voice of reason, ordering the youngest Genji to rub one out in the shower to get it out of his system while they figure out what their next move _should_ be. _If_ this is a Shimada hit, then being in this hotel room is probably not safe. Odds are, they’re the ones who have paid for it.

“Do they know you’re here?” Baptiste says, voice hoarse. “Your family?”

“In this town, yes,” the youngest Genji replies. “Not in this hotel. They wanted to put me up in some shitty motel down the street given the clandestine nature of this assignment but fuck that. Shimada Genji does _not_ settle for anything less than the best.”

Baptiste cannot help but huff a laugh. The Genji he knows couldn’t be further away from this twenty-six-year-old version of himself. “So they’re not likely to break down the door while you’re _taking care_ of each other.”

Genji turns his head so fast to look at Baptiste he’s sure he’s suffered some form of whiplash. Baptiste doesn’t take his eyes off him, even though he can feel the weight of the other Genji's leers on him. His heart hammers in his chest, he licks his too dry lips. “Got room for one more?”

“Someone’s into some seriously kinky shit,” the youngest Genji says. 

“Your deepest desire is to fuck yourself,” Baptiste says to his Genji, “mine is being absolutely ravaged by all of you.”

His Genji’s lips part, his eyes utterly burn with lust. He doesn’t reply, he doesn’t _need_ to reply, the word _yes_ screams from that look alone. Yet, there is another force in the room, one that calls to him, and his gaze shifts to Blackwatch who looks equal parts down to fuck and ready to kill. 

Baptiste crosses the room, sitting next to him. He doesn’t say anything, not as he takes Blackwatch’s prosthetic hand, not as he gently kisses his knuckles. He half expected Blackwatch to recoil, maybe slap him across the face. But, despite still having his faceplate on, Baptiste _hears_ his sigh and the relief it carries.

Gently, with his other hand, Baptiste reaches out, placing a hand on Blackwatch’s chest. He continues kissing his hand, slowly working his way up to his arm while his hand trails down. Blackwatch is armoured, just as armoured as his Genji is right now and knows that there’s probably not a lot of room to _grow_ under there before it starts to get uncomfortable, but he knows, as much as he is _aching_ to get a taste of him, he isn’t going to make any moves to remove the armour.

Blackwatch doesn’t stop him as Baptiste's hand stops on his groin. Baptiste can’t feel him much to his dismay, but as he kisses his neck, Blackwatch makes his first move. Baptiste pulls away as Blackwatch’s hand settles on his faceplate, his gaze shifts to his Genji who is making out with his youngest self. Young Genji is sitting in his Genji’s lap, subtly grinding, and _that_ look alone has Baptiste’s cock utterly _twitching_ in his jeans. 

Baptiste is drawn back into the moment when Blackwatch cups the back of his head. Blackwatch’s faceplate is off, resting beside him, and he looks into those red eyes. They might be unfamiliar, but they’re still Genji—a look carrying full certainty and a hint of vulnerability, something he has seen in his Genji’s eyes many times. Baptiste leans in slowly, pressing a gentle kiss to Blackwatch’s cheek, then another, and another. His scars are raised, bumpy and twisted under Baptiste's lips. They’re all in the same place, familiar, even though they haven’t yet faded. 

Slowly, he makes his way to Blackwatch’s lips. His nose grazes against Blackwatch’s cheek as he presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and as he pulls away, just slightly, Blackwatch closes the distance. The gentleness between them isn’t yet broken, the kiss is almost tentative, hesitant, fragile. But it is Blackwatch who moves first, kissing harder than before. Baptiste matches him, parting his lips when he feels Blackwatch’s tongue brush against them. Baptiste cannot help but grind the heel of his palm against the armour covering Blackwatch’s dick as he lets himself be consumed by him.

He hears a soft moan from behind him, the metallic tinge tells him it’s his Genji. A part of him is utterly bursting to turn around and watch, but Blackwatch is addictive. His actions are heavier, they carry more weight. Blackwatch is from a darker part of Genji’s past, and that conveys with every action. 

Blackwatch breaks off the kiss, nipping Baptiste’s chin, his neck. Baptiste tilts his head back, swallowing instinctively when Blackwatch’s lips press against his Adam’s apple. Blackwatch’s hands settle on his chest, after a moment they meet in the middle, unbuttoning his shirt. He lets himself be devoured by Blackwatch as those lips dip lower, teeth grazing against his clavicle, the swell of his pectoral. He curls a hand around the nape of Blackwatch’s neck, dragging it up to tangle his fingers in Blackwatch’s hair when his lips purse around his nipple.

Baptiste moans, so loud it almost startles him, when he feels a second set of lips on his neck. His skin feels heated, feverish as his hand settles on an armoured back, he sees his Genji from the corner of his eye. He scans the room for the youngest Genji, seeing him emerge from the bedroom with a bright red hickey blooming on his neck and a familiar little bottle in his hand. Their eyes lock, Baptiste follows him right until he crouches down in front of his knees. He spreads them apart with such forceful insistence it almost knocks the air out of Baptiste’s lungs.

The youngest Genji’s hands drag up Baptiste’s thighs achingly slowly. He reaches the top of them, and instead of being drawn to the _obvious_ bulge in his jeans, he untucks Baptiste’s shirt. _This_ is the first difference between his Genji and his younger selves—his Genji never teases in this manner; Genji knows what he wants and takes it. 

Baptiste gasps as Blackwatch bites down on his pectoral. He kisses the spot, then slowly makes his way across to his other pec as the youngest Genji’s hand traces up against Baptiste’s abs, as he presses down against the hardened muscle. His Genji bites down on his earlobe gently as the youngest Genji drags his hand back down, and his cock twitches again. It’s straining painfully now, and he’s ready to _beg_ the little shit between his legs to fucking suck his dick already when _finally_ moves to unbutton his jeans. 

The youngest Genji, the little tease, smirks as he _slowly_ lowers the zipper, and when his hands settle on the waistband, Baptiste lifts his hips. Young Genji’s eyes are on his cock, and it’s only when it springs free and the relief settles over him he realises that the kissing and biting has stopped. All of their eyes are on his dick, and all of them have their lips parted in that same lustful way. 

Baptiste exhales, slow and stuttered as the youngest Genji’s hand wraps around his cock. He leans in slowly, oh so _achingly_ slowly, and he sighs through his nose when his lips wrap around his cock. Before he can tip his head back in tantalizing relief, though, a hand cups his cheek, turning his head. He looks into his Genji's eyes for the briefest of moments before he’s hungrily kissing him, so hard Baptiste can barely breathe. 

The youngest Genji moans, Baptiste feels it more than he hears it. He breaks off the kiss, eyeing Genji's hand resting on top of his youngest self's head, pushing him down. Baptiste is engulfed in the delicious wet heat of his mouth, as he begins to feel the tightness of his throat his head is roughly turned to the other side and Blackwatch kisses him with burning desire. 

Hands pet and paw and _scratch_ at Baptiste’s skin, he’s unsure of who is where. Everything burns and tingles, from Blackwatch’s bitey kisses, the youngest Genji’s fucking amazing blowjob, his Genji sucking hickey after hickey into his neck, it all feels too much.

Just as he has the thought that he might not last, the youngest Genji comes off him with a wet _pop_. Baptiste hisses through his teeth as Blackwatch pulls away and all of a sudden no one’s hands are on him. Genji pulls him to standing, turns him and roughly kicks his legs apart. Baptiste side-eyes him and levels him with a grin—Genji isn’t one to be _this_ rough in the bedroom, not unless they’ve been forced apart for weeks thanks to a mission and they’re about to have mindblowing on reunion sex. 

Still, Baptiste obliges, waiting for the youngest Genji to reposition himself on the floor with his back against the couch in front of him. His hand finds his cock quick enough and a shiver wracks Baptiste’s spine as he licks the underside of his cock, from base to tip.

Blackwatch appears then, absent his armour, kneeling on the couch behind his youngest self. He cups Baptiste’s face with both hands, pulling him down and kissing him hard. Baptiste reaches out and grabs hold of the back of the couch.

From behind him, Genji drags a hand down his spine, fingernails digging into his skin. Baptiste groans, instinctively trying to pull away but Blackwatch has a firm grip on him and refuses to let go. Genji’s hand trails all the way down, grabbing his ass and squeezing it tightly. He pulls away, just for a moment, and when it returns, his prosthetic spreading him as two slick fingers massage his rim. Baptiste _moans_ when Genji pushes in. 

Blackwatch pulls away from Baptiste, he bites back a growl and the urge to pull him back. He watches the show—Blackwatch’s hand drops on the top of the youngest Genji’s head as Blackwatch’s cock grazes against his cheek. The youngest Genji turns his head, mouth open and waiting, and Blackwatch settles beside him, slowly thrusting into his mouth. After the moment he picks up his speed. Blackwatch is rough, fucking the youngest Genji’s face, but he takes it, tears forming on the corners of his eyes before he squeezes them shut. Baptiste can’t help it then, taking himself in his hand, jerking off to the scene in front of him.

Blackwatch groans, deep and guttural. Unfamiliar, Baptiste notes. He pulls away from the youngest Genji, pinches his chin and forces his head up. “You are overdressed.”

The youngest Genji nods subtly, shuffling over when Blackwatch relinquishes his grip. Blackwatch settles back onto the couch, standing on his knees, and with one hand on Baptiste’s shoulder, he takes both their cocks in the other. A shiver wracks Baptiste’s body, his eyes focused on the youngest Genji as he starts to undress. He notices Baptiste leering and turns it into a striptease, slowly peeling away the vest, the shirt. He’s slower with the pants, opening them like there isn’t a rush in the world, giving Baptiste the smallest of peeks at his vibrant green underwear.

The grip around his cock tightens, Baptiste’s gaze shifts back to Blackwatch. Baptiste sees it for the warning that it is, he smirks slyly at Blackwatch before diving in, kissing his neck. His eyes wander back to the youngest Genji and he continues, dropping his pants. His dick looks like a damned snack in those tight as fuck underwear, his eyes are drawn to the little darkened patch at the tip. He hooks his thumbs into the underwear, pulling them down just as slowly as the rest of his striptease, and there isn’t a single hair on him.

The youngest Genji wraps a hand around his cock as he approaches, kissing the other side of Blackwatch’s neck while placing a hand over Baptiste’s pec. Baptiste _feels_ Blackwatch’s whole body quiver, he cannot help but smile against his skin and place a hand on top of Blackwatch’s, squeezing harder. Blackwatch _groans_ , desperate, it carries _tons_ of pent up stress. Behind him, Genji strikes, fingers finding his prostate and massaging. Baptiste’s hips buck, he moans against Blackwatch’s skin. Blackwatch squeezes their cocks tighter still, the youngest Genji pinches his nipple and it all becomes too much, _too much_ —

“Genji!”

Everyone stops. Baptiste pulls away from Blackwatch, looking into his eyes, then into the youngest. Even Genji behind him has stopped.

“Which…” the youngest says, absolutely grinning from ear to ear.

Baptiste takes a moment to cool off, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. “I did mean my Genji, but honestly, all of you. There is only so much I can take,” he says with a chuckle.

“We can switch things up,” Genji says from behind him. He pulls out his fingers, sidestepping around him and sitting on the couch. At some point he removed the armour around his groin, his cock stands ready and lubed. 

“Good to see I still have my dick at fifty,” the youngest Genji says playfully.

“Thirty- _eight_ ,” Genji retorts.

Baptiste wastes no time, turning around with his back facing Genji. Genji grabs his hips tight and pulls him down forcefully, his cock sliding against his crack before he takes the moment to properly line himself up. Baptiste sinks down, mouth hanging open as he utterly _savours_ the stretch. 

Once he is settled on Genji’s lap, Blackwatch takes position between their legs. His lips wrap around the head of his cock; he’s slow to start but takes off after, bobbing up and down with both hands on Baptiste’s waist. Baptiste cannot help but rest a hand on his head, pushing down with a little firmness. 

The youngest Genji approaches him, standing beside him. Baptiste reaches out, ready to cup the back of his neck and pull him into a searing kiss, but he steps away, grinning slyly.

“Nuh-uh. You said _we_ could have our way with _you_.” The youngest Genji’s eyes flick to his older self, and before Baptiste can wonder what the fuck he has planned, Genji grasps his wrists, pinning them by his sides. Baptiste doesn’t resist but he does test the waters, fighting his grip a little and as expected, Genji keeps him in place. 

The youngest Genji bites his lip, gaze shifting from Baptiste’s hands to his face. He places a hand on his chest, staring intently into Baptiste’s eyes. “Tell me, are we taking good care of you?”

Baptiste hums and nods, Blackwatch pulls up a little and Baptiste finds himself rolling his hips to chase him. The youngest Genji notices, his hand quickly settles around Baptiste’s throat—he doesn’t squeeze, but Baptiste sees it for the warning it is.

“I didn’t hear you,” he whispers, leaning in slowly.

“Yes,” Baptiste growls.

“Such fight,” he replies, gaze shifting to Genji.

“He keeps things interesting,” Genji murmurs, grinding into him. It takes all of Baptiste’s willpower to keep his eyes firmly on the youngest.

“Fucking _amazing_ taste in men,” the youngest whispers, his breath caressing Baptiste’s lips. His nose grazes against Baptiste’s cheek but he doesn’t close the distance, sure the little shit will pull away to discipline him further. Baptiste gives him a moment but when he doesn’t fucking move Baptiste leans in, crashing their lips together.

A hand curls around the back of his head, a tongue pushes into his mouth. Genji grinds into him, thrusting as best he can as Blackwatch takes him so deep he feels his cock hit the back of his throat. Baptiste growls when the grip around his neck tightens, only for a moment, then too quickly, it’s gone completely. Teeth graze against his lower lip, the youngest Genji bites down with enough force Baptiste finds himself licking his lip to check for blood as he pulls away. Fortunately, he didn’t break skin.

“I wanna fuck you while he’s fucking you,” the youngest says, glancing at Genji behind him. 

White-hot pleasure coils tightly in Baptiste’s core. “Fuck yes.”

Lightning fast, the youngest Genji reaches for the lube, applying some to his fingers. He settles on the floor beside Blackwatch and after a moment, Baptiste feels the stretch of a finger. After a moment another, and when Blackwatch stops sucking his dick, also reaching for the lube, Baptiste quivers. Soon enough he’s stuffed with fuck-knows how many fingers, slowly rocking, savouring the burn. Genji lets go of his wrists, taking Baptiste’s hands in his own and weaving their fingers as he kisses Baptiste’s neck, his shoulder. 

Eyes closed and moans falling from his lips, Baptiste feels a hand drag up his torso, curling around his neck again. “Ready?” the youngest Genji asks sultrily.

Baptiste nods subtly, and Genji’s lips graze the shell of his ear. “Let’s change positions.”

Genji lets go of his hands and Baptiste slowly opens his eyes, lifting himself off. Genji lies on the couch and gestures for him, Baptiste settles on top of him, forehead pressed against his as they get into position. Young settles behind him, with a hand on the base of his spine, Baptiste feels the blunt press. 

Baptiste moans, long and low. Genji cups his face, dots kisses along his cheek to his lips. They kiss softly, every inch that the youngest Genji pushes in feels fucking amazing. Soon enough he stops, holding still seemingly to give Baptiste a moment to adjust.

A hand settles on the nape of Baptiste’s neck, he pulls away from Genji and opens his eyes to see Blackwatch kneeling in front of him, petting Genji’s hair. Baptiste reaches out, taking hold of Blackwatch’s cock and tugging. 

The youngest Genji thrusts slowly. Baptiste moans again, his free hand settles on Genji’s shoulder and squeezes tight. 

“So loud,” the youngest Genji says.

“He’s quite vocal,” Genji replies, voice breathy. Baptiste looks at him as he smiles broadly. “It’s one of the best things about him.”

“Must be fun trying to fuck somewhere in public with how loud he is.”

“He likes to be quietened.”

“Is that so?” Blackwatch stands, presenting his cock, and Baptiste makes _quick_ work of keeping quiet, taking him in his mouth. Too soon it becomes too much to focus on—his skin feels ablaze with Genji dragging his fingers up and down Baptiste’s back, he feels stuffed full. He pulls up to take a breath, and immediately, Genji kisses Blackwatch’s shaft, licking against the underside. Baptiste does the same, sharing Blackwatch’s cock, watching his face as he starts to lose himself in the moment. 

Blackwatch groans. He takes back his cock, pumping furiously. “Move,” he barks, and behind him, he feels the youngest Genji pull out and Blackwatch take his place. Blackwatch is harder, faster, and absolutely not afraid to take control, reaching for Baptiste’s hair and pulling his head back.

Baptiste moans, pleasure strikes through him like lightning as he holds onto Genji tight. Blackwatch comes to a sudden halt, heavy breaths falling from his lips as he grinds into him. After a moment he pulls out, immediately the youngest Genji pushes inside him again. He is gentler, but when he hears the telltale sound of vigorous, sloppy making out behind him, he can’t help but kiss his Genji just as hard. 

Everything turns into a blur from there. There’s too much to focus on, between the _squelching_ with each thrust, the kissing, the realisation that he had _three_ Genji's inside of him at once, he comes _hard_. By the time he’s floating down from his high, three sets of lips are on him, kissing him all over.

Baptiste’s limbs are heavy, it’s hard to open his eyes. He’s sure he’s never been so thoroughly fucked in his life.

* * *

A beeping draws Baptiste from sleep.

He opens his eyes slowly, settling on the ceiling. The room is bright; it’s daytime. He looks left, seeing Blackwatch’s head on his shoulder, the youngest Genji spooning him. Looking right, his Genji is using his bicep as a pillow.

Baptiste cannot help but smile. All three of them, all from different moments of his life, and they all look identical while they sleep. He doesn’t remember going to bed, he must have been that fucked out that they helped him to bed. He can still feel a dull ache, a reminder of the fun they shared not that long ago.

The beeping goes off again and Baptiste looks at his phone on the nightstand. He’s pinned, but his best bet is waking his Genji to get his arm free. All it takes is a gentle shake and Genji’s eyes flutter open; he was always a light sleeper. 

“Sorry,” Baptiste whispers. “Phone’s beeping.”

Genji slowly looks over his shoulder, his movements slow with sleep. He picks up the phone, unlocking it and rubbing his eyes. “The readings are spiking again.”

“We gotta go,” Baptiste says. “Might be our ticket home.” He turns his head, gently nudging Blackwatch with his nose. “Hey,” he whispers when he stirs.

“Hmm?” Blackwatch replies.

“Think we might be able to go home,” Baptiste says. 

“Oh.” Blackwatch sits up, his jostling wakes up the youngest Genji who groans. Incessantly.

“Time to go,” Baptiste says, cupping his face. 

“Go where?”

“The readings are spiking again. It might be our way home.”

“Cool,” the youngest says, turning onto his stomach and closing his eyes. “Since this is my time period, I don't need to actually move.”

Baptiste huffs a laugh. “Can’t argue with that,” he says as he sits up. He climbs out of the bed and into the living area on still shaky legs, picking up his abandoned clothes strewn all over the floor. He dresses, he makes sure he has everything he came in with. By the time Blackwatch and Genji are fully armoured again, the youngest Genji stands in the threshold of the bedroom, dressed casually.

Wordlessly, they head back out, this time taking a cab to the street the omnium is housed. They approach the warehouse, standing outside it.

“This is it,” the youngest says. 

“Might be,” Genji replies. “Might be nothing.”

“I hope you find your way home. Selfishly, I hope it isn’t.”

“It was fun,” Blackwatch says, a small smile teasing his lips. He looks between them, nodding. “I will keep an eye out for you,” he says to Baptiste.

Baptiste smiles back. “I look forward to it.”

With a salute, Blackwatch enters the warehouse. Moments pass, he doesn’t return.

“I suppose it worked,” Genji murmurs. “Thank you for getting us out of there.”

The youngest shrugs, a vain effort to hide his disappointment. “Whatever.”

“See you in a few years,” Baptiste says. The youngest nods, and with butterflies in his stomach and Genji beside him, they step inside the warehouse. It’s quiet again, not a single car hovers by. 

Baptiste’s comm crackles to life, it half scares him.

“ _Baptiste? Genji? Come in,_ ” Winston’s familiar booming voice says.

“We’re here,” Genji replies. He takes Baptiste’s hand. “We’re here.”

“ _We lost you for a moment. Anything to report?_ ”

Baptiste and Genji share a glance, a mutual understanding that this particular mission should stay off the record.

Baptiste grins. “Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
